La Mujer Que Amo
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Es hora que después de todo te exprese lo que siento por ti. ¿No crees? Aun con los años que han pasado, este corazón no deja de latir por ti mi amada.


La Mujer Que Amo

 **One-Shot escrito en una noche de inspiración romántica. Estaba escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de "Hinata Danger" cuando mi novia me dijo algo lindo y me inspiro a escribir este one-shot. Así que espero les guste:**

 **La Franquicia de "NARUTO" es propiedad de Kishimoto ©**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿Ella me ve? He escuchado muchas veces que ella me mira desde lejos. Quizás muy de lejos tomando en cuenta su habilidad ocular que trae de sangre. Byakugan… me pregunto… ¿Cuántas veces me ha visto cuando más triste estoy? Pienso en el pasado… esos días de niñez que teníamos… recuerdo algo… si lo recuerdo bien. Bully… esos estúpidos niños… ¡Como se atreven a hacer llorar a tan linda niña! Si hubiera sido más fuerte en ese entonces quizás… solo quizás…

No hice nada… me golpearon a mí y la dejaron en paz a ella que era lo que realmente buscaba… que la dejaran de molestar pero mi bufanda estaba destruida… qué más da… estaba mal tejida más que la hice yo con materiales tirados en la basura… ahora recuerdo… los malos días que pasaba antes… solo el abuelo Hokage me ayudaba antes… pero aun así era doloroso… En lo personal trataba siempre de verme fuerte ante la gente, demostrar que no importaba que fuera huérfano de padre y madre que aun así podía sobresalir… pero era difícil hacerlo cuando la mayoría de mis amigos tenían a sus padres buscándolos en la plaza a las 4:30 pm. Y yo… me quedaba ahí… solo esperando a que se fueran todos y que el sol también decidiera irse para empezar a caminar.

Sé que esos días eran difíciles para ambos… ahora que se tu historia lo sé. El Clan Hyuga es uno de los más respetados de Konoha, y de ahí vienes tu… no es raro pensar lo estricto que son más contigo y tu hermana ya que son de la rama principal. Pero aun así… sufrimos de diferentes formas. Después de todo… tu padre es muy estricto. Padre… me pregunto… ¿Cómo habrá sido ser criado por mi padre? Yondaime Hokage… quien ahora solo puedo ver hacia arriba en la montaña ya que ahí está su rostros, a lado a la del abuelo, y a lado de la abuela Tsunade.

Sabes que los años pasaron y nos hicimos Genins, cada uno en su respectivo equipo, yo en el Equipo 7 con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y el teme de Sasuke, mientras que tú estabas en el Equipo 8 con Kurenai-sensei, el aliento de perro de Kiba y Shino. Recuerdo bien como éramos… sabes… me encantaba verte vestida con ese suéter, te mirabas muy adorable. Ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento de nunca haberte dado un abrazo cuando éramos así. Pero bueno… me acuerdo de esto, creo que tú te acuerdas bien… Exámenes Chunin. Después de lo que nos había pasado en el bosque mi pelea contra Kiba me costó un poco pero logre ganarle, y sabes me acuerdo bien de la pomada que me entregaste. Esa era una buena pomada sabes. Después vino… la pelea contra Neji, sabes me molestaba mucho lo que decía y como era antes Neji contigo, más cuando empezó a decirte cosas que lo que más buscaba era lastimarte emocionalmente para que te rindieras y lo dejaras ganar pero me alegro y no me arrepiento de haberte apoyado para que no te rindieras y continuaras peleando aun contra la adversidad. No te rendiste y sabes… me gustan las personas como tú.

Creo que decirte a esta altura de nuestras vidas que me gustas es muy poca cosa verdad… es decir… estamos casados, tenemos dos hijos hermosos, Boruto y Himawari. Adoro nuestra familia, y perdóname que sea algo egoísta ahora pero me encanta y adoro MI familia, que la forman mi esposa y los dos maravillosos hijos que nuestro amor pudo dar. Sabes qué otra cosa me acuerdo, la promesa. Después de que te sacaron del ring de pelea cuando peleaste contra Neji tome un poco de tu sangre que estaba en el suelo y viendo a Neji en los ojos le dije… "Te derrotare", lo hice pensando en ti, y para nuestra pelea, fue duro, lo admito, Neji no era fácil de vencer pero en todo momento siempre pensé en lo que pasaste, en lo que decías y más importante "Nuestro Camino Ninja" que habíamos escogido. Mi primera promesa que te hice, la cumplí.

Mi segunda promesa contigo fue no rendirme en la guerra cuando… murió Neji. Fue un golpe fuerte para ambos pero gracias a ti pude regresar y no rendirme y mientras te tomaba de la mano pude sentir tu fortaleza, ese momento fue suficiente para mí saber que tu mano… es muy cálida y suave, y que siempre me gustaría tomarte de la mano. Lastimosamente… perdí mi brazo derecho, mi verdadero brazo derecho…

Mi tercera promesa fue protegerte de Toneri, que después se transformó en salvarte de Toneri en la luna y aunque fue difícil no me iba ir de dicha luna después de haberte abierto mi corazón y haberte dicho por primera vez en mi vida esa frase que nunca de los nunca la había dicho a alguien más… "Te Amo". Sé que antes tú me la habías dicho cuando creí que moriríamos a manos de Pain pero nos salvamos, gracias a que nos salvamos… ahora aquí estamos. De nueva cuenta enfrente al altar. Renovando nuestros votos de boda. Con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos para vernos de nuevo. Con nuestros hijos viéndonos con alegría. Nuestra princesa viéndonos con una linda y dulce mirada enternecedora que heredó de su igualmente linda y hermosa madre, y con nuestro busca-pleitos número uno viéndonos con cara de "¿Cuándo va terminar esto? Es tan aburrido" que heredó de mí, debo de admitirlo.

No pienso decir más solo que… estos años a tu lado siendo tu esposo han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Contigo he encontrado la verdadera felicidad, algo que pensé que nunca podría recibir tú me haces sentirlo cada día de mi vida. Desde el día que puse en tu dedo ese anillo, desde el día que te dije que te amo y empezamos a ser novios, desde esos días, tu Uzumaki Hinata me has hecho el hombre más feliz de toda Konoha, no, de todo el Mundo Shinobi.

Hinata… mi amor. Por favor, permíteme amarte por más tiempo. Hasta que la muerte venga por nosotros y podamos seguir amándonos en el otro mundo. Y si reencarnamos, buscarnos para amarnos de nuevo y seguir con este Ciclo de Amor que deseo que tú y yo empecemos en el otro mundo, en la siguiente vida y en la siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que el mundo se termine y llegue a su final. Por favor Hyuga Hinata, permítame seguir este matrimonio con usted…

Porque… Hinata… tú eres…

 _ **La Mujer Que Amo**_.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Un pequeño One-shot… oigan tenía que escribirlo realmente amo mucho a mi novia, esa chica mía es mi fuente de inspiración saben, si les gusto ese pequeño relato agradézcanle a ella ok. Como saben siempre les pido que sugerencias, comentarios e ideas me las hagan llegar por Review.**

 **Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
